


Fix It With A Gun (Tomorrow)

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, give dino all the hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: ‘’What’s the fucking matter?’’‘’Just my mother.’’Xanxus tightened his arms around him ‘’What’s she say.’’Dino laughed hollowly. ‘’Oh, you know, the usual. Called me Gabriella.’’





	Fix It With A Gun (Tomorrow)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Seated in the middle of their bed, Dino was crying again. Big, ugly tears spilt from red-rimmed eyes, and all Xanxus could feel was bone-deep exhaustion. It’s the end of the day, the sun has long gone down, but here they go again.

Xanxus was tired, grouchy, had had three drinks too many, and all he wanted was to throw himself onto the bed and go the fuck to sleep. But he can’t.

Because for all Dino was a dumbass, he hadn’t been a crybaby in years. Usually, tears were forced from him these days. Either by movies (…Bucking horse had an _unhealthy_ attachment to the Titanic, Xanxus swore), very dumb accounting mistakes or by emotional matters.

Seeing as there was no popcorn, screen or calculator in sight, Xanxus could only assume it was the third. Which also happened to be the one not so easily fixed, damn it. He sighed but sat down on the side of the bed. Squinting against the light, he turned the bedside lamp lower. With the lighting less harsh, Dino’s tear tracks only became more obvious. Glistening, wet paths over his cheeks.   

‘’What’s the fucking matter?’’

Because Xanxus wanted nothing more than to sleep- but he loved his husband, damn it, and letting him cry over something that actually mattered would be the kind of shitty move not even _he_ wanted on his conscious.

Dino’s bottom lip trembled as he reached for Xanxus. He was kind of hard to scoop up- they were the same height, which was perfect when it came to making out, but not so much when Xanxus wanted to pick him up.

‘’Just my mother.’’

Xanxus tightened his arms around him. ‘’What’s she say.’’

Dino laughed hollowly. ‘’Oh, you know, the usual. Called me Gabriella.’’

‘’God fucking damn it, doesn’t that witch ever shut the fuck up?’’

Dino shrugged. ‘’That wasn’t even what made me so sad, you know? When it comes to her, it’s just resignation. It just made me miss my dad.’’ He turned around in Xanxus’ arms, laying his head on his shoulder. ‘’I don’t know why I even bother with her anymore. Dad had to _divorce her_ before she finally called it quits with trying to force me into turning into a girl.’’

Xanxus hummed. ‘’’S why I respect Reborn, really. Awful lot of firepower packed into one cruel fucker, but when it came down to it, he took custody of your stupid ass. Says a lot ‘bout a man.’’

Dino wiped his tears away with his sleeve, laughing wetly. ‘’Well, I’m sure you’ll change your mind during lunch tomorrow.’’

‘’When faced with a gun, little people talk the same.’’

Dino wrapped his arms around Xanxus’ neck. ‘’Uhuh.’’

‘’You bet.’’

Nose against nose, eyes glinting in the light, Xanxus knew Dino would be alright. And if he ain’t- well, Reborn would probably fix that with a gun tomorrow. A bullet between the eyes worked wonders.

 


End file.
